Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross
| companies = Tatsunoko | season = | number = | image = Super_Dimension_Cavalry_Southern_Cross_Title.png | writer = Masanori Hama | director = Yasuo Hasegawa | airdate = 15 April, 1984– 30 September, 1984 | episodes = 24 | adaptedfrom = | adaptedinto = | comic = None | previous = | next = }} was an anime adapted into Robotech: The Masters as part of the Robotech series. It ran from 15 April, 1984– 30 September, 1984 and was the least successful installment of the Super Dimension Trilogy, the two being Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Super Dimension Century Orguss. It was ultimately canceled due to low ratings, forcing the scriptwriters to hastily conclude the series. Many of the used mechanical designs were used in Robotech II: The Sentinels. Plot In the far future, in the year 2120,https://web.archive.org/web/20181030122220/http://www.geocities.jp/vf_1jdatchi/page253.html The page 09 , Super Dimension show information booklet Volume 08 , published by IMAI kagaku]. Retrieved July 2016. (archive)My Anime April page 52 press release , the third Super Dimension show "Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross". Retrieved July 2016.Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross , My Anime features - Robotech Chronicles - ( 超時空騎団サザンクロス・故マイアニメ記事 - ロボテック・クロニクル - ) . Retrieved July 2016. humanity has left the Solar System and started the colonization of other planets. One of the farthest colonies is located in the terraformed planet Glorie. The powerful army of the Southern Cross protects the colonists from any unknown dangers. However, unbeknownst to the humans, Glorie is also the ancestral home of the Zor, a highly advanced race of nomadic humanoid aliens who have returned to reclaim their world. Production The show was the third mecha anime series released under the Super Dimension moniker by the sponsor Big West in 1984. This science fiction series followed two other series created by Studio Nue with Artland: Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982–1983), sponsored by Big West and animated by Tatsunoko, and Super Dimension Century Orguss (1983–1984), sponsored by Big West and animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Unlike the previous two series, Southern Cross was created and produced almost entirely by Tatsunoko, with mechanical designs by its sister studio Ammonite. The series lasted for 23 episodes. The three titles share some of the same creators, and Macross is referenced by character cameos and inside references by the latter two series. However, the basic stories are unrelated. Staff *Producer: Masanori Nakano *Executive Producer: Kenji Yoshida *Chief Director: Yasuo Hasegawa *Script: Masanori Hama *Original Character Designer: Kogawa Tomonori *Sub-Character Designer: Hiroyuki Kitazume *Anime Character Designer: Miyo Sonoda *Mechanical Designers:Ammonite Studio " Ammonite " (Hiroshi Ogawa , Hiroshi Okura , and Takashi Ono.) *Animation Director: Yutaka Arai *Series Editor: Jinzo Toriumi *Planning: Akira Inoue, Yoshimasa Ohnishi *Music: Ken Sato, Yuji Dan Episode List * Note: Back when "Southern Cross" was first put in production, the anime was originally going to end with a total of 52 episodes, but due to the show doing poorly, it was forced to rush to end at episode 24. References External Links * Tatsunoko's page on * * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0156204/ Category:Media adapted into Robotech